


Right

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [75]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Past-Sam/Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet irony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/) Friday drabble challenge #327 – Endings/Beginnings.

It's bittersweet irony when Annie's decision to transfer to London leaves them as just friends. Sam could follow her if he wanted, but deep inside he knows it's not the right thing. He's on his best behaviour for her going-away party, just in case, because she deserves nothing less.

When Gene later shows at his flat, bottle of good scotch in one hand, determined to better Sam's mood whether it's wanted or not, he's dumbfounded when Sam asks him to stay.

The world's trying to make things better, and who's Sam to argue? It's the only right thing to do.


End file.
